El siguiente paso
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: En toda relación formal, el siguiente paso siempre es el más importante, pero sobre todo una difícil decisión que debe tomarse por las dos personas que conforman la pareja. Menma y Charasuke deberán decidirse sobre lo que sigue a continuación de su relación. Pareja: CharaMen One shot hard. FanArt de la portada: /dakcar


**Mi querida Kala Girela, este fic este dedicado a ti, eres un amor y te mereces un fic CharaMen que ya te había prometido, lamento si te hice esperar u.u**

 **Espero que te guste** **uwu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El siguiente paso:**

Hoy más de la cuenta se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

-Hum...

Se sentía... más intranquilo de la cuenta.

Se separó del beso al ver que solo este había apretado los labios con algo de fuerza, más que nada estaba extrañado de que este no le correspondiera como es costumbre.

Dejo de apretar los ojos y los abrió sin ver a Charasuke desviando la mirada, estaba muy extrañado de que Menma estuviera actuando de esa forma.

-Menma ¿ocurre algo?

Soltó un suspiro pesado al momento en que le pregunto eso, su garganta se le había hecho un nudo, no podía decir porque se sentía de esa forma.

Le acaricio sus mejillas y deposito un pequeño beso.

-No es la primera vez que hacemos una cosa como esta.

-Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces porque te pones de esa manera? - no podía evitar sonreír verlo de esa forma, hasta ese punto de la relación ya tenían la suficiente confianza como para que estuviera apenado, se le hacía extraño que de repente actuara de esa manera, se le hacía demasiado tierno, pero no se lo diría ya que de seguro que se enojaría con él.

-...Me tengo que ir- se levantó rápidamente del césped y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera- le tomo del brazo y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios- eres un maleducado, al menos despídete de mí.

Este frunció el ceño y se zafo con un movimiento algo brusco.

Soltó una pequeña risita al ver la reacción acompañada junto a un sonrojo que abarca sus mejillas, debía aceptar que le encantaba molestarlo, sobre todo porque él podía ser él único que podía provocar esas expresiones que tanto le gustan.

-"Definitivamente Menma es adorable"

.

.

.

.

.

Había estado evitando a toda costa ver a Charasuke, era común que máximo tres veces a la semana se vieran, pero ahora más que nada lo evitaba por cómo se sentía.

Se sentía intranquilo.

Y odiaba sentirse así.

Más cuando se trataba de Charasuke.

Soltó un suspiro acostado en su cama, no se podía quitar esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-"¿Qué tonterías más absurdas estoy pensando?"- pensó con un ligero sonrojo al recordar cómo se había puesto la última vez que se vieron, moría de ganas que él... que él...

-Dime- se levantó al momento en que escucho la voz del que le tenía de esa manera- ¿acaso estas molesto conmigo?

Se molestó al verlo afuera de su ventana intentado saber qué es lo que le ocurría.

-No molestes- se acostó nuevamente y le dio la espalda.

Ladeo la cabeza extrañado, era normal que este actuara de esa manera pero le preocupaba en cierta parte, más si se trataba de él si es que por eso estaba así, sobre todo porque no había ido a el lugar que había acordado el otro día para verse y después de ahí ir a entrenar.

Para su suerte tenía la ventana abierta y entro a su cuarto, se acercó a él y se puso encima suya.

\- ¡Ngh...! - se estremeció al momento en que vio que este se había puesto encima suyo- ¡Quítate, no estoy de ánimos para soportarte!

-... - este de quedo mirándole fijamente como buscando alguna respuesta, bastante serio para ser verdad.

Tomo el mentón de este e hizo que le mirara, tenía la fuerza suficiente para quitárselo de encima, pero... ¡Pero!

Solo veía como se acercaba poco a poco, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, nuevamente sintió como estremecía al tener casi al contacto los labios de este, con muchas ansias de estos tocarán los suyos...

-Hum…- pego su frente con la de él haciendo un puchero- parece que no tienes fiebre...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza e hizo su mano en forma de puño.

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendo y este se lo quitó de encima empujándolo fuerte, con el corazón yendo a mil y algo agitado- Menma ¿qué te pasa?

Lo que más le enojaba es que todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarle qué le pasa.

-Vete, hasta que yo no vaya a buscarte no vengas- le miro extrañado al ver que este estaba enojado más de la cuenta.

-Pero Men-

\- ¡Largo! - ahora se lo dijo gritando, Charasuke prefería dejarlo y no seguir intentado que este se fuera sería lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

-Charasuke, deja de tener esa cara tan larga que haces que todos nosotros estemos de la misma forma- menciono Karin, el ver a Charasuke con ese ánimo de pesimista.

-Hasta me asusta verte de esa manera- tomo un trago de agua Suigetsu.

-Es que hace un mes que Menma no quiere verme- tenía su mejilla acostada en la mesa deprimido, estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Algo grave debiste haberle hecho.

-Lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de porque esta tan molesto conmigo.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte, no tengo novio, solo tengo una novia- hizo referencia a Karin.

-Quiero verlo, pero me dijo que no lo fuera a buscar a menos que él lo hiciera.

De ninguna manera a ambos amigos les gustaba verlo de esa manera, más cuando se trataba de Menma, fue como una vez que los dos se enojaron y este estaba de igual manera, solo que esta vez no se veía tan grave como aquella ocasión.

-Vamos a ver- ahora hablo Karin, si podía hacer algo para ayudarle entonces intentaría hacerlo- ¿desde cuándo empezó actuar de esa manera?

-...- hizo memoria y la última vez cuando comenzó a actuar de manera extraña- una vez que ambos nos estábamos besando este no correspondía como siempre.

-Uhm... ¿pero hiciste algo para que hiciera eso?

-En realidad- levanto su cabeza de la mesa ya recordando la situación- se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-... ¿como... tímido?

-Si.

Karin miro a Suigetsu ya teniendo una idea de lo que le podría ocurrir a Menma.

-Charasuke, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con Menma? - le preguntó Suigetsu igual de serio.

-Ya casi un año.

\- ¿Y entre ustedes ya hubo algo más íntimo?

\- ¿Más íntimo?

-Si... a más que besos y unas cuantas caricias.

-... ¿más íntimo?

-Si- le miro un poco consternada- toda pareja teniendo ya un tiempo junta debió ya tener su primera vez.

-...No- no creía que eso fuera tan necesario si los dos no estaban de acuerdo, no quería que Menma sintiera que solo lo quería para eso, mantenía un poco su distancia.

\- ¡¿No has tenido nada de nada con él?!- grito de repente y algunas personas se le quedaron viendo a Karin.

-Karin, baja la voz.

-Es que se me hace increíble que ya lleven al año y solo no hay algo intimo entre ellos.

Charasuke no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, pero ahora que comentaban todo eso entendía del porque Menma estaba actuando de esa manera.

-Puede que a Menma solo, actué de esa manera porque esta intranquilo, no lo quiere decir porque le avergüenza, pero ese debe darse entre ustedes dos- hablo Suigetsu haciéndole entender a Charasuke una probabilidad de lo que pasaba.

-Ambos deben de estar de acuerdo en esa decisión, si solo uno siente esa intranquilidad entonces no se podrá dar.

-La próxima vez que lo vea, si eso es lo que le ocurre...

-Si tú no te sientes preparado para hacerlo no será lo mismo, no deberías sentir que es una obligación, se tiene que dar, eso es todo.

-Oye - soltó una leve risita al momento en que le llamo- si se llega a dar algo entre ellos ¿quién sería el seria el activo y el pasivo?

-Depende, si Menma es el pasivo entonces es un pasivo muy complicado- ahora hablo Karin mirandole seriamente- aunque Charasuke no se queda descartado del todo.

-En eso tienes razón, el que él sea pareja de un novio como ese entonces es porque es masoquista.

\- ¡Yo no soy masoquista! - grito avergonzado por la conversación que de repente habían tomado esos dos.

"Si solo uno se siente intranquilo entonces no se podrá dar"

-"No tenía ni idea de que Menma podría sentirse así"- camino a paso lento pensando en eso al respecto, prefería mantener un poco su distancia ya que quería tomarse el tiempo con él, no quería que su relación fuera con prisas.

Soltó un suspiro algo frustrado, no sabría cómo actuar en cuanto le viera, trago seco con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, nunca creyó que una situación le pusiera... intranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

Escapar de lo que le ocurría no podía hacerlo todo él tiempo, si debía de aceptar las cosas entonces lo haría, sabía que tarde o temprano vería a Charasuke lo quiera o no, aparte que la pasar el tiempo con él era agradable, siempre intentando decir uno que otro piropo mientras estaban entrenando, extrañaba hacer eso con su pareja.

Toco la puerta de su casa, al parecer Charasuke había cumplido con lo que la última vez que le vio, esperaba que le fuera a buscar, pero ese día estaba enojado que ni siquiera noto el tono de voz con lo que le hablo.

-Charasuke, ve a abrir la puerta- le estaba ayudando a su madre en preparar la cena, le hizo caso y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió como su pulso se aceleraba un poco, no tenía preparado que Menma viniera, aparte que ya desde hace un tiempo que ambos no se veían.

\- ¿Estas ocupado? - le preguntó Menma serio, debía de hablar con él y pedirle disculpas después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Quién Charasu- ¡ah! Menma- se acercó a la puerta y en cuanto vio al chico se puso contenta al verlo.

-Buenas tardes, Mikoto- contesto amablemente y sonriendo un poco.

-Hace mucho que no vienes, me da mucho verte- sonrió.

-Igualmente a mí me da gusto.

No sabía en realidad que decir al respecto, después de tanto y teniendo la idea de que Menma se sentía intranquilo le hacía ponerse nervioso.

-Lamento haberme molestado el otro día- ahora ya podía hablar con algo más de confianza- no debí comportarme contigo de esa forma, solo... no estaba de humor.

Le miro extrañado, si solo era eso entonces no debió tardar tanto tiempo en verlo.

-Está bien- aunque no iba a pedir explicaciones- entiendo perfectamente lo que es de estar de mal humor- (aunque Menma casi siempre está así), le tomo de la mano y deposito un pequeño beso.

Bajo la mano de este y paso a su cara depositando pequeños besos en su frente, luego en su nariz, en sus mejillas, en toda la cara.

Solo este cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de este en toda su cara, y eso era porque Charasuke sentía la necesidad de recuperar los besos que no pudo darle en ese tiempo.

-No sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta- poso sus labios en lo de él- mucho, en verdad.

-No digas tonterías- las manos de Menma fueron a parar en la espalda de este, también había echado de menos que este le besara.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama en vez de estar sentados en la orilla, más que nada por comodidad. Movió sus labios lentamente esperando a que este correspondiera, tardo un par de minutos, pero no podía dejar desapercibido que le gustaba mucho sentir esa sensación.

Una de sus manos se posó en la cintura de Menma acariciando levemente. Comenzó a mover un poco más rápido sus labios, más apasionado, solo se dejaba llevar por la situación, después de tanto tiempo no sentir los labios entre sí, así estando un buen rato.

Ambos se necesitaban entre sí.

Aprisiono a el rubio (ahora pelinegro) en la cama, no quería que se fuera, solo quería pasar el día con él como es costumbre, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente a las otras veces, no podía estarse quieto ni quitarse esa idea de que Menma se sentía intranquilo, algo que definitivamente también le hacía sentirse de la misma manera.

Sin pedir permiso había metido su lengua, buscando que de una forma este correspondiera. No tardo unos momentos en sentir como ambas lenguas estaban jugueteando.

-Ngh...- solto un pequeño jadeo Menma, sentía como su sangre estaba hirviendo, era la primera vez que dándose un beso se ponía de esa manera, con él deseo que haya algo más que solo un beso. Con sus mismas manos estrecho el cuerpo de este contra el suyo.

Charasuke no podía dejar desapercibido los deseos que este quería, si es lo que quería entonces se lo iba a dar, porque él también había estado aguantado desde hace mucho.

Se separó del beso mirando a Menma con los ojos nublados y la respiración algo agitada, dispuesto a dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiese. Esa imagen de él estando de esa manera le había encantado.

Acerco su boca en el cuello de este, sin llegar a tocar, solo su respiración había chocado contra su piel y al momento Menma se estremeció cerrando los ojos. Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de tocar su piel con su boca, no iba a dejar desaper-

\- ¡Charasuke!

Habían olvidado por completo que estaban solos.

Y la cara de ambos se volvió un tomate en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

\- ¡Q-Quítate idiota! - comenzó a empujarlo para que se le quitara de encima.

\- ¡Espera Menma! - le empujo fuertemente tirándolo de la cama.

-Charasuke, ya vamos a cenar- vio que su hijo estaba tirado en suelo y que Menma estaba sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, dejo a un lado eso y continúo hablando- ¿te quedas a cenar Menma?

-Sí, gracias- dijo un poco avergonzado, ella no sabía de lo que iba a suceder entre ellos dos, pero sentía que si le miraba era como si en verdad lo supiera.

-Charasuke, levántate del suelo- soltó una risita al ver que le miro con un puchero- bajen a cenar los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Menma!- grito desde lo lejos corriendo contento de verlo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo serio y cortante.

-Lo lamento- estaba recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido- me quede dormido- se rasco la nuca nervioso y una leve sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar en dirección a el bosque en el lugar en donde ambos solían ir a entrenar como petición de Menma para hacer mejorar sus habilidades y también del Charasuke, ambos salían beneficiados tanto personal como para el equipo.

Ambos tomaban de la botella de agua que había traído desde su casa, ya algo cansados estaban sentados en el pasto recuperando la energía después de haber entrenado.

\- ¡Mgh! Eso fue cansado- se estiró el Uchiha, cerro la botella de agua guardándola en su pequeña mochila.

-Haz mejorado bastante- apoyo su antebrazo en su rodilla mirando hacia otro lado- ya no eres un bueno para nada.

\- ¡Que cruel eres Menma! -puchero- por supuesto que ya he mejorado.

-Mgh... cuando empezamos a entrenar apenas si podías encontrarme.

-Pero ahora soy capaz de atraparte cuando menos te des cuenta.

-Aja- sabía que estaba presumiendo, aunque no dudaba para nada que fuera capaz.

-Tengo muchos métodos para hacerlo.

\- ¿Enserio? - soltó una risita irónica, sentía que estaba siendo algo hablador que de costumbre sobre de las cosas que podía hacer- menciona una.

-Bueno...- se puso encima suyo y le tomo de las dos manos con una sola, Menma se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos- esta es una de las maneras más fáciles en las que la puedo hacer- sonrió triunfante.

Solo frunció el ceño al momento, estaba enojado consigo mismo, Charasuke a veces hacia cosas que ni él mismo podía predecir.

Le soltó de las muñecas aun permaneciendo encima suya sonriendo algo divertido.

-No te enojes zorrito- le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Mh...

Enredó sus dedos con los de él, le gustaba tanto el ver las manos de ambos unidas.

-Tu más que nadie sabe que te amo- le dio un beso en su nariz y este la arrugo levemente.

-Charasuke- le hablo mirándole fijamente, como si estuviera pidiendo algo que solo él sabría. Volteo y sonrió dándole un beso en sus labios.

Esa maldita palabra le hacía sentir feliz.

Con solo haberle dicho nuevamente que lo amaba era suficiente para que su pulso latiera rápidamente.

Las manos de ambos se soltaron al momento, solo dedicándose a abrazarse entre sí, estrechando su cuerpo.

Charasuke volvió a recordar en su mente la última vez, a un Menma dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quería. Inconscientemente ya estaba comenzando a mover sus labios rápidamente, Menma no tardo ni unos segundos en moverlos de la misma manera.

Se separó de este y bajo sus labios a su cuello.

-C-Chara...nngh...- se estremeció al momento en que sintió como su lengua pasaba por su cuello- ngh...

Dio una mordida pequeña en su cuello, cerró los ojos dejándose hacer lo que este quisiera.

Fue cuando Charasuke intento dejar hacer una marcar.

-Oye...- reclamo al momento e hizo que se separa al momento.

Tal vez no se dejaría hacer todo lo que quisiera.

-No hagas eso, no puedo llegar a casa con marcas en mi cuello- arrugo el entrecejo, el azabache le miro extrañado porque no le había reclamado porque se detuviera si no solo porque iba a dejar en su cuello una marca.

-Heheh- se rasco la nuca y saco una risa nerviosa- lo lamento, me deje llevar- se puso algo nervioso, se dispuso a preguntar un poco avergonzado- ¿está bien... si continuo?

Le miro algo sorprendido por la pregunta, no se le hacía necesario que preguntara al respecto pero que se tome la molestia de hacerlo es porque quería saber si también estaba dispuesto permitir si lo quería así.

-...da igual- desvío la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en su cara.

Sabía perfectamente que eso había sido un sí.

Sin decir nada más le dio un besito en su cuello, haciendo que Menma se estremeciera cerrando los ojos avergonzado, en verdad no sabía cómo es que con solo eso le había hecho sentirse de esa manera.

-Menma...- hablo arrastrando su nombre en cuanto se lo menciono- eres demasiado... tierno- dijo mientras estaba degustando de su cuello.

-N-No es así- apretó con algo de fuerza a su brazo- no digas tonterías como esas.

-Es la verdad- se separó y bajo el cierre de su chamarra con lentitud y sonriendo levemente- eres demasiado tierno- bajo su boca a la clavícula de este en cuanto ya estaba a su disposición.

Estaba aguantando sacar todo los quejiditos que querían salir de su boca, no podía llevarle l contraria porque su voz le delataría de que las lamidas y los besos que iba dejando tanto en su cuello como en la clavícula le gustan y le estremecen.

Abrió sus ojos al tope al momento en que sintió que Charasuke comenzó a succionar su piel.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo idio- ahh! - hizo la cabeza para atrás al momento en que comenzó a acariciar su pierna, había dejado salir su voz y eso era peor, a él le había encantado escuchar eso de su parte- te dije que... no!

Dejo de succionar y sonrió satisfecho al ver esa marca, no era una que se vería, pero aun así sabría que Menma cada vez que la vería provocaría cierta vergüenza.

-Dijiste que no podías llegar a casa con marcas en el cuello, nunca específicamente en que otros lugares también- odiaba tanto cuando le llevaba la contraria y tal final tenía razón.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, paso su lengua buscando la otra para hacer más apasionado ese encuentro que le ambos estaban teniendo, tomo la nuca de este haciendo más profundo su beso. Abrió las piernas de Menma rodeándole en la cintura haciendo que ambos miembros ya despiertos chocasen.

-Ahhh! - se separó de golpe al momento en que solo sintió como el miembro de este se ponía encima del suyo.

La vista de ambos se nublo de excitación, eso había bastado solo par que ambos perdieran la razón.

Le jalo de la playera y le beso al con mucho deseo deseando que este continuara hasta que ambos terminaran lo que no pudieron terminar el otro día.

Ahora ambos estaban más intranquilos que de costumbre.

Comenzó a removerse haciendo ficción entre ambos, su respiración se hacía más irregular que de costumbre, intentar querer detenerse ahora debía ser lo más arriesgado que podían hacer. Menma por su parte de igual manera paso sus manos sobre el pecho de Chara que aún tenía la ropa que le hacía estorbar.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres zorrito? - preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos haciendo que este se molestara por detenerse, haciéndole sacar una risita al ver su molestia- no te gusta tener que hacerte esperar- le miró fijamente mirando la expresión de sorpresa en cuanto comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón- eres más impaciente de lo que actúas- se acercó a su oreja y le mordió levemente su lóbulo.

-T-Tú... eres verdaderamente insoportable- algo agitado y con un sonrojo abárcale toda la cara le había dejado en evidencia que era verdad lo que le decía.

Saco en miembro con sus manos y arqueo la espalda en cuanto sus manos estaba masturbando su miembro despacio.

\- ¡C-Charasuke...! - soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, ya no podía hacer por callarlos y hacer que se detuviera.

Al escuchar su nombre de esa manera hizo que nuevamente este perdiera la cordura, dejo el miembro de este y ahora se levantó comenzando a bajar el cierre de su pantalón sin perder de vista ese choque de miradas que había entre ellos.

-Me haces enojar cuando no puedo controlarme- dijo bajándose el pantalón, trago grueso al momento en que vio que su falo estaba de igual manera despierto que él, bajo completamente su pantalón para no tener ningún estorbo y junto ambas erecciones.

\- ¡A-Ah...! - estaba perdiendo cada razón coherente que tenía, esa forma es que comenzó a restregar ambos miembros mientras masturba con una mano, Menma se sentía intimado por la mirada de deseo que le lanzaba Charasuke, era la primera vez que recibía una mirada de viniendo por parte de él- ¡Cha...ra...suke! - saco todo el aire de un golpe arqueando su espalda.

Se mantuvo así un rato sacando jadeos algo roncos mientras se movía sobre él, estaba aguantando demasiado en no hacerlo incluso más rápido porque sabría que si lo hacía así se vendría y eso era lo que menos quería, pero sentía que si continuaba haciéndolo de esa manera perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Ngh...! ¡A-Ahh!

Más si seguía sacando esa voz que le hacía volverse loco.

-Men…ma…- de manera airada y agitado, no se controló más, se separó de él y le miro serio y algo apurado- Menma… yo…

En cuanto sintió los dedos de Charasuke rozando su entrada sabía lo que quería hacer, se puso nervioso, pero en cuanto sus ojos se toparon junto a los de él se le quito ese nerviosismo, le miraba esperando una respuesta de su parte, que no haría algo que este no quisiese y fue cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad podía tener toda su confianza.

-Está bien… - se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido, su cara cobro un color bastante rojo y rodeo sus brazos en su cuello- solo… no seas tan brusco.

Sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en su mejilla, chupo dos de sus dedos y en cuanto ya estaban bastantes ensalivados los acerco a la entrada de Menma.

-Si te duele no dudes en decirme que te duele- soltó un suspiro y comenzó a meter el primer dedo y Menma araño la espalda de este.

Sabía que llegando a este punto de la relación iban a ser las cosas ser un poco diferentes entre ellos, algo bastante beneficioso para ambos ya que habría algo más de confianza entre ellos, ya no solo serían una pareja como tal, ya sería una relación que abarcaría muchos momentos que pasaría en el futuro, que pasara lo que tenía pasar entre ellos, pero se tendrían que aguantar durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que se imaginan.

Era claro que le había dolido, era la primera vez que, hacia una cosa como esta, enterró las uñas en la espalda de Charasuke y aunque a este le doliera no creía que eso fuera tan doloroso como lo que sentía Menma.

-Menma…- le llamo preocupado y solo este se decidido a besarle para olvidarse de él y que continuara, si sentir dolor era lo que tendría que sentir lo aguantaría, no importaba.

Movió el dedo en su interior, en cuanto vio que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a tener ese único dedo decidió meter el segundo, araño un poco más su espalda, pero lo soporto mejor que el anterior. Comenzó a mover ambos, sentía la respiración de Menma agitada en su cuello.

\- ¡Ngh! - escucho el gemido que intento guárdalo, pero no le fue posible- no… espera- se detuvo y le miro- duele idiota.

Y le miro con un tic en el ojo.

-Te dije que me avisaras que te doliera.

-Es que tú lo haces todo mal- frunció el ceño de mal gana- hazlo más despacio, no seas tan impaciente- no había notado que lo estaba haciendo algo rápido, era por eso que no estaba a gusto.

-Bueno… es la primera vez que hago esto- hizo un puchero- no me juzgues.

-S-Solo… hazlo un poco más lento- soltó un suspiro e hizo lo que le dijo, volteo a verlo y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos ya acostumbrándose un poco.

\- ¿Así está mejor? - pregunto esperando a que le respondiera, pero lo único que Menma hizo fue seguir gimiendo, eso le hizo saber que ya lo estaba haciendo de mejor manera.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al verlo de esa manera. Saco sus dedos y acomodo sus piernas sobre su cintura, con su mano agarro su propio miembro y se hizo paso para meter su miembro en su entrada.

-C-Charasuke…- sus ojos se veía algo llorosos, pero aun así no decir nada de que se detuviera.

Metió su miembro y ambos sacaron un jadeo algo fuerte, Menma por el dolor que sintió con el miembro estando ya dentro, Charasuke por que no podía negar que sentía tan malditamente bien estando dentro de Menma.

Se movió un poco lento para que se pudiera acostumbrar, ambas manos las recargo en el césped, Menma estaba abrazado del cuello de este gimiendo directamente en el oído de este, haciendo que este muriera de ganas por envestirlo más fuerte pero no quería ser impaciente, ya tendrían mucho para hacer eso y más.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía esconder lo contento que sentía, tal vez era cierto que después de tener relaciones sexuales te ponía de buen humor y él no era el único que se sentía de esa manera.

-El que estés sonriendo de esa manera me pone nervioso- dijo Menma volteando a verlo.

-Solo estoy contento- sonrió y miro hacia otro lado- supongo que me hace feliz tenerte como pareja.

Volteo a verlo algo sorprendido, agacho la mirada rápidamente y continúo escuchando lo que decía.

-Me pone feliz saber que nosotros somos uno solo.

-Hum…- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa mirando al cielo- "con que somos uno solo"- pensó y volteo a mirar a Charasuke que estaba mirándolo de igual manera al cielo.

No podía evitar que pensar que esas palabras le hicieran sentir que en verdad ese casanova y el fueran uno solo.

-No sabes lo mucho que te detesto…- le tomo de la mano haciendo que ambas manos se entrelazaran.

-Eres un amargado, Menma- estrecho su mano con la de él, haciendo por primera vez en su relación que ambos en verdad se vieran juntos mucho tiempo después.

 **Fin**


End file.
